En retard !
by Toady
Summary: Nagisa attend car Tomoya est en retard. Scandale ! Mais Nagisa s'inquiète peu à peu. OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_ _Quand_ _" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

* * *

 **En retard !**

 _18h45._

Je suis venue un peu en avance, je voulais être sûre d'être à l'heure. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fois par an, pas question de louper ce moment à cause d'une correspondance de train ratée, ce serait bien trop fâcheux. Par contre, comme Tomoya ne travaille pas loin, je pense qu'il arrivera pile à l'heure. Je n'ai qu'à attendre une quinzaine de minutes. Ah, qu'est-ce que je me réjouis d'aller dîner avec lui. Il ne m'a pas dit dans quel restaurant nous allons cette fois-ci, il veut sans doute garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Mais puisqu'il m'a donné rendez-vous ici, ce doit être dans le coin… Peut-être chez Yamazaki ? Ou alors le nouveau restaurant français qui a ouvert récemment ? Ce serait vraiment chic, j'espère que Tomoya n'a pas fait de folies et qu'il a les moyens de m'offrir tout ça. Mais bon, je me fais peut-être des idées. De toute façon, je serai bientôt fixée.

 _19h00._

Tomoya n'est toujours pas là. Bizarre, ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard. Ou alors il m'envoie au moins un message pour m'avertir. Mais il ne m'a rien envoyé. J'imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder du coup. S'il pense avoir plus de cinq minutes de retard, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait contactée. Oui. Il n'oublierait pas, j'ai toute confiance en lui et il sait que je m'inquiète facilement. C'est bon, il ne fait pas trop froid et j'ai une bonne écharpe contre le vent, je peux bien l'attendre cinq minutes de plus. Je lui dois bien ça alors qu'il revient d'une dure journée de travail et qu'il prend la peine de passer la soirée avec moi. Allez, attendons tranquillement. Hihi, je me réjouis vraiment de cette soirée en tête-à-tête.

 _19h15._

Mais que fais-tu mon chéri ? Tu aurais déjà dû arriver. Tu ne m'as toujours pas envoyé de message pourtant, que se passe-t-il ? Bon, c'est décidé je t'envoie un message. « Quand est-ce que tu arrives ? Tu as un souci ? ». Voilà, envoyé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse. Mais franchement ce n'est pas cool de sa part. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était arrangé avec son employeur pour être sûr de pouvoir partir à l'heure mais maintenant il arrive en retard pour notre repas d'anniversaire de mariage ! Voilà déjà 7 ans que nous sommes mariés. Alors certes, ce n'est pas un nombre particulièrement important, mais cet anniversaire ne tombe qu'une fois par an, Tomoya pourrait tout de même faire un effort pour ne pas être en retard. Je suis quand même un peu énervée. Et il ne répond pas au message. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Bon, je veux bien lui donner quelques minutes de plus, mais ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je râlerai quand même un peu quand il arrivera, même si je ne veux pas gâcher cette belle soirée.

 _19h30._

Trente minutes ! Mon mari a trente minutes de retard sur l'heure de rendez-vous. Non, ce n'est plus possible. Je vais rentrer si ça continue. Je lui ai envoyé un message auquel il n'a même pas daigné répondre et en plus il commence à faire vraiment froid. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre un bonnet en plus de l'écharpe. Mais je ne pensais pas devoir attendre si longtemps. Bon, c'est décidé je l'appelle. Je n'aime pas vraiment téléphoner, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Et il va bien m'entendre. _Tomoya d'amour_ , appeler. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries… Huit sonneries. Et ça tombe sur le répondeur ! Oh et puis mince, je ne laisse même pas de message ! Non mais, tu pourrais au moins répondre, tu n'as pas les mains prises en permanence quand même. Oh, et il fait vraiment froid. Pourquoi ne nous sommes-nous pas mariés en été ? Oh. C'est vrai. C'est parce que j'étais très malade et que Tomoya a voulu me faire plaisir en m'épousant. Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi, il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais malade, me fait régulièrement à manger, s'occupe de notre fille comme un vrai papa poule et chante même la chanson de la grande famille Dango avec moi si je le lui demande gentiment. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari comme lui. Peut-être que je suis trop dur avec lui. Peut-être qu'il court à travers la ville pour me trouver un cadeau. Non, ce ne serait pas une excuse, il aurait eu le temps avant : j'ai acheté le mien il y a plus d'un mois. Bon, je peux au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être qu'il est sur une opération vraiment délicate et qu'il doit se concentrer pour faire son travail d'électricien comme il faut. Il aurait alors abandonné son téléphone dans son sac en attendant. Oui, c'est peut-être ça.

 _19h45._

Et s'il avait eu un accident ? Yoshino le laisse conduire la camionnette de l'entreprise de temps en temps. Peut-être a-t-il glissé à cause du verglas. Mais il ne fait pas assez froid pour qu'il y ait du verglas je pense. À moins que… peut-être qu'il fait plus froid dans d'autres parties de la ville. Ça expliquerait pourquoi les routes sont glissantes, mais Tomoya ne s'en serait pas rendu compte puisqu'il ne fait pas assez froid ici pour que les routes gèlent. Oui, ce serait logique. Et puis même si ce n'était pas le cas, il y a beaucoup d'autres types d'accident possibles. Il a pu se faire électrocuter, ou encore tomber d'une échelle. Oh non, mon pauvre Tomoya ! Il faut que j'appelle l'entreprise pour voir si tout se passe bien. Vite, vite. Espérons que j'aie juste imaginé tout ça. Oh. Non ! Je n'ai pas le numéro de l'entreprise sur mon téléphone portable, je ne l'ai que sur le téléphone de la maison. Est-ce qu'il faut que je rentre pour l'appeler ? Oh non c'est stupide, les locaux de l'entreprise sont juste à côté. Il faut que je m'y rende, je dois à tout prix savoir s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tomoya. Oh non, Tomoya ! Pitié, pourvu que tu n'aies rien.

 _19h49._

« Hey, Nagisa, tu es déjà là ?  
– To-Tomoya ?  
– Nagisa, quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que… tu pleures ?  
– Tomoyaaaaaaaa ! Tu es sain et sauf ! »

Ouf, Tomoya se porte bien, il a encore tous ses membres et semble en pleine forme. Peut-être que je me suis inquiétée pour rien finalement. Mais alors, pourquoi est-il autant en retard ?

« Tomoya ?  
– Oui chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives si tard ? Je me suis inquiétée. Je t'ai même appelé et tu n'as pas répondu.  
– Ah oui désolé, j'ai oublié mon téléphone à la maison ce matin. Mais je n'arrive pas trop tard. On avait rendez-vous à vingt heures après tout.  
– À… vingt heures ? Non, nous avions rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures, non ? On a toujours rendez-vous à cette heure-là pour notre anniversaire de mariage.  
– Normalement oui, mais pas cette année. Je te l'avais dit et je t'ai même envoyé un message. »

Vraiment ? Un message ? Non, je l'aurais vu… Laisse-moi vérifier ça. Oh. Mais oui, je l'avais lu. Mais j'avais été trop absorbée par tous ces mots d'amour pour faire attention à l'heure. Quelle empotée je fais, c'était moi qui était une heure en avance. Oh, je suis vraiment trop idiote. Mais, attends un moment…

« Dis Tomoya… Pourquoi as-tu décalé le rendez-vous cette année ? On n'aurait pas pu se retrouver à dix-neuf heures comme d'habitude.  
– En réalité, c'était le plan initial. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu réservé, il n'y avait plus de table libre à cette heure-là. Et je voulais absolument t'emmener dans ce nouveau restaurant français dont tu as parlé si souvent.  
– Je… Je n'en ai pas parlé si souvent que ça.  
– J'espère que ça te fera plaisir.  
– Oui, bien sûr. Merci Tomoya. Tu es vraiment le meilleur mari qu'une femme puisse avoir ! Et tu es à moi ! »

Et hop, un petit bisou ! Finalement, après toutes ces inquiétudes, je suis sûre de passer une super soirée. Mais il fait toujours un peu froid. Vite, allons-nous réchauffer !


End file.
